Orlando Johnson
This is a tribute created by MyWorld. This tribute is ranked level 2 by World, which to him is the second highest level in which he can rank a tribute. This tribute should not be used by anyone other than World unless you ask for permission, but in level 2 tributes I am more likely not to accept. Please do not edit this page, unless it is to correct a stupid spelling or grammar error I make. Thank you. :) Name: Orlando Johnson Gender: Male Age: 15 District: 6 (Although I may submit him in other Districts (Except Capital, 1, 2, and 4) if 6 isn't available) Personality: Orlando is a nice but shy boy, and doesn't really speak unless spoken to first or if he is interested in a specific conversation. He is more of a one on one talker, and rarely ever speaks in group conversations except for when they are talking about something in his interest, in which he will then occasionally say something. (His conversation interests are mainly video games and sports btw, but because no one is really going to talk about those topics, he won't say much, also, I love pink frilly things) Orlando tries to speak as kindly as he can to others, as he tries his best to be friends with everyone and have no enemies, even to the Careers. That said, he is not one who will sacriface himself for others, as he believes that there is no treasure greater than his own life. Orlando is also confident, and believes that he can get anything done and is willing to take risks. Backstory: Orlando was born normally in District 6. He was born in one of the poorer regions of District 6, and hated living a boring, normal life. His family had mostly cheap jobs on low-level electronics, in which they earned very little money from. Orlando also went to a school in which also had others living a life similar to him. Although he got along well with the students, and made friends with some of them, Orlando still feels bad about the tough life he and the other students are going through. He wants to make a difference, but knows there is very little that he can do. When he was 15, though, Orlando was reaped for the Hunger Games. At first, Orlando was disappointed; he didn't really had much of a chance of survival and even winning will just doom him to a lazy, drunk life in the victor's village. However, he realizes that if he wins, he can use the money he earns to not only help himself, but the rest of his District Area with his family and friends have happier lives with more money. So, why does Orlando want to win the Hunger Games? He wants to win so he can improve the quality of life of himself and his friends and family around him, who have recently been suffering from poorness. This determination to win makes him feel confident that he can win and help his District. Weapons: For close-ranged weapons, Orlando is best at using daggers. For long-ranged weapons, he is best with throwing knives. Strengths: Orlando is good at focusing, making him have good weapon accuracy. He is also pretty fast, allowing him to escape more easily in must-run situations. Weaknesses: Orlando, despite his accuracy, is pretty weak, so he will have to rely on his weapons to win battles as others will likely overpower him. He also struggles with swimming, so he will have a disadvantage when it comes to water Areas in the Arena. Appearance: Orlando is average sized for his age (so height is 5'7) and has tan skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes. He also typically wears blue and white clothes, his two favorite colors. Fear: Darkness Alliance: He will be looking for a medium sized alliance consisting of tributes he trusts. (So no Careers or scary-looking tributes, unless they are one of the leaders or something and will have a big role in protecting the alliance in battle and stuff) Trivia *Orlando is one of my more detailed tributes. He will be fairly often, mainly for games in which I see good potential in. *I plan on having a lunaii for him in the future, and maybe a real life picture. *He has appeared in 3 non-cancelled games so far; WeirdTributes's 395th Hunger Games, Emmie7130's 380th Hunger Games, and MissRandomStuff's 25th Hunger Games Category:MyWorld's Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:MyWorld's Level 2 Tributes Category:Characters